Kissing and Pranking
by xLadySlytherinx
Summary: Tired of Umbridge torturing them, Fred, George and Jessica take matters into their own hands. With a little help of course from the Chosen One and a familiar blonde-haired Slytherin.


This is dedicated to all my Remus' on twitter and in particular AccioFredWsly on Twitter. Love you hon!

I hope you all enjoy this, just a quick one shot probably tied into one of my stories. As always I don't own the characters in Harry Potter, only Jessica Dumbledore.

Dani Elizabeth Phelps belongs to AccioFredWsly, she was kind enough to let me borrow her for this story

Enjoy, Jessica Lestrange

* * *

><p>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was in its third month of the new semester, the first snowfall had hit the hills of Scotland covering the grounds in a frozen blanket of pristine water. The students were gearing up for the week and half they would get away from school, of course first came Winter Mid-Terms and Finals to get through.<p>

At the moment the Inner Courtyard boxed in by the corridors that led to the Potions Classrooms and Astronomy Tower was filled with Upper class men consisting entirely of 5th, 6th and 7th years. In particular seventh year Jessica Dumbledore was surrounded by her fellow classmates Fred and George Weasley, all three of them sporting a shiny new set of wounds from their latest detention with the resident High Inquisitor Delores Umbridge.

"I must respect authority, Merlin it's the same phrase time after time"

Fred winced as Jessica applied a small amount of salve on the wound, she and George already taken care of by a livid Madam Pomfrey. The Medi-Witch had been yelling so loudly that she had stormed off to speak with Professor McGonagall forgetting all about Fred.

Jessica let out a small sigh as she began to wrap her friend's hand, "I cannot wait for the Holidays. I am tired of the High Inquisitor" Finishing the task quickly the raven-haired Sytherin dropped his hand with another sigh.

George merely let out a moan as he fell to his side, his ginger clad head falling into his friend's lap; they were all exhausted from detentions. Fred and George were being singled out for frankly not being able to contain their rage. Jessica, for merely carrying around the name Dumbledore.

Delores was attempting to drive Albus from the school: it seemed she was taking the tactic of singling out his daughter in hopes to spark rage from the older wizard. So far all it had managed to do was make her mother angry. It wasn't uncommon lately to hear Minerva McGonagall yelling at the top of her lungs after the three friends had experienced yet another detention.

They were all tired; at this point the only thing that kept any of them from leaving was the fact that Harry would need them. His dreams about Voldemort were getting far more violent and frequent. He had a hard time keeping the Dark Lord out during the day and had actually fainted during Potions.

Even the Slytherins seemed to realize that Umbridge was a threat to their school and had kept the incident to themselves; Severus had patched him up and sent him on his way. Going to the Infirmary was out of the question now; the pink-clad woman watched it like a hawk for students claiming to be mistreated.

"I refuse to stay at the castle this year so Daddy is letting me go back to Lestrange Manor. Not without escort of course"  
>"He's worried about you Jess, you're as big a target as Harry is. Voldemort won't hesitate to use you to get what he wants"<p>

Jessica glanced down at George who was now looking up at her, his brown eyes swimming with fear. It wasn't as if she wasn't worried for herself, but holding up and acting like a wounded puppy wouldn't stop Bellatrix Lestrange.

"I know George, I have escorts and both Harry and I are being locked up with said escorts. Banned from stepping foot outside. Yet Again."

Jessica was about to suggest they head to the library to get out of the cold when all three seventeen year olds picked up on that infuriating giggle that told them all that their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was near by.

"Now, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Lestrange I cou-"

"-Dumbledore!"

Jessica was on her feet, George and Fred on either side of her all three of them glaring at the witch in front of them; their fists clenched at their sides. The Ministry Official giggled softly, looking them up and down before continuing.

"I couldn't help but over-hear that you and Mr. Potter will be spending the Christmas Holiday. It would seem that the Ministry knows not the location of the new Lestrange Manor, it would be a treat to meet this "escorts"

Jessica couldn't help but sneer at the woman, consequences be damned. "That is how I want it, the Ministry be decree of the Minister himself has no right to know my location. Your lot tortured me enough as a child!"

"Now . . . it is not nice to tell lies about the Ministry "

"My name is Jessica Dumbledore! I'd rather rot in hell than call myself a Lestrange!"

The courtyard had instantly been cleared and now only Jessica, the twins and Umbridge remained. The four could hear the staff coming but neither party would move a muscle and show weakness.

"It seems that there is a problem, would someone care to enlighten the rest of the staff"

Jessica didn't avert her eyes but was well aware that her parents were staring at her, both fearing a magical rebound. She had already experienced two bouts of Magical Rage this year, luckily Fred had managed to stun her both times containing the incident between the right people.

"Professor Umbridge was attempting to question me about where and with whom I will be spending my holiday with. Isn't that correct, Professor?" Jessica allowed Fred pull her a step closer to George and himself, still glaring at the witch.

"Correct you are Miss -Dumbledore-, there is no incident Headmaster. I wish you pleasant holiday with your -daughter-"

With that the Ministry Official gave them all a giggle and promptly turned on her heel practically skipping away. Jessica hissed loudly pivoting sharply on her heel and marched out of the corridor seething, she heard George yell for her to wait but she didn't care.

"Come on Jess, she was trying to rile you up. Don't do anything rash!" George called as he and his brother ran after their friend.

"I don't give a damn anymore! If she wants to play hard ball then it's time to take the precious High Inquisitor back to school!"

The Weasley twins shared a worried glance before picking up speed and rushing after the seething Head Girl. They didn't know who to be frightened for, Delores Umbridge or Jessica Dumbledore.

* * *

><p>"I never thought I'd see the day where we were pulling a prank and I, Fred Weasley, actually feared this detention"<p>

George rolled his eyes as he pulled on the rope in his hands tighter, he was hoisting the bucket of feathers the pre-determined distance from the bucket of syrup they had already hoisted. After calming down Jessica had scared both Fred and George beyond belief; while both seventeen year olds considered themselves the master of the prank, she had frightened them.

The High Inquisitor would walk into her office, triggering the first bucket and be doused in maple syrup; a rope would then trip her knocking her forward where she would be doused in pink feathers and glitter. Then she will trip once more and fall straight into a vat of chocolate pudding. And when she screamed as she most likely would and storm out the room, a cleaning charm will be trigger and it will all disappear without a trace.

Jessica had set it up so they didn't leave a single magical trace or fingerprint. There was no spell that they could use that would trace it back to them. The actual prank wasn't scary; it was the gleam in their friend's eyes when she described her plan that had kept the ginger headed twins up all night.

"Come on guys Umbridge is just about finished yelling at Draco. We owe him so much"

Identical heads turned and Fred's face split into a grin at the sight of Dani Elizabeth Phelps, she was a sixth year Ravenclaw but had quickly fallen into the role of the twins' part-time partner in crime. Some of the pranks they pulled were too much for the blonde haired half-blood but Jessica swore she tagged along for Fred.

George nodded in the direction of the Prefect and slung his bag over his shoulder all three of them glancing at the room giving it one final sweep before promptly bolting out the room. They didn't bother to look back as they tore out of the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom and felt a cool cloth fall over them.

Looking up all three saw Jessica and Harry wave for them to keep moving realizing they were underneath the Invisibility Cloak. Silently Fred cocked his head towards the stairs silently all three moved towards their escape route. Careful not to make a single miss-step they all held their breath until they were clear of the corridor.

Pulling off the cloak George whistled low while Fred leaned over, resting on his knees panting softly. Dani however was leaning on the wall, her eyes wide with fear.

"You have lost your mind Jess! That was far too dangerous!" Dani cried causing both boys to look up in time to see Jessica, Harry and Draco jogging towards them. Smiles on their faces.

"As my cousin would say, what's life without a little danger" Jessica grinned smiling as both Harry and Draco snickered low.

"Umbridge will be stewing about this for the rest of her life but let's go. She'll probably sweep the corridor" Draco warned, all the friends seemed to agree because Jessica reached out grabbing Fred's bag while ushering the others down the rest of the stairs.

Holding her hands up Jessica stopped a confused Fred and Dani from following her, a smile on her face. She waved her hands at the two students shooing them towards the corridor.

"Jess! What are you playing at, she'll catch us" Fred hissed giving the Head Girl a panicked look.

"Not if you two are caught in a lip lock"

Both Fred and Dani didn't have time to protest because Jessica reached out shoving Dani forward, forcing Fred to lurch forward and catch her or watch her fall to the floor. Fred gave Jessica a wide-eyed glance as she winked at him before disappearing down the steps, her giggle lingering for a few seconds.

Looking down the ginger-haired Gryffindor was stunned to see Dani looking up at him, her cheeks flushed, her eyes casted down. When had Dani begun to blush, and when he she turned into a . . . a girl? As if on auto pilot Fred's brain kicked back into manual a few moments later to find a pair of lips on-top of his, his blonde friend's arms wrapped around his neck.

And that was how The High Inquisitor found them, wrapped around one another locked in a passionate lip lock. Glaring she swept out the corridor, clearly they had nothing to do with the travesty she had just been put through, kissing like animals in her staircases.

* * *

><p>Jessica let out a sigh as she Howler from her mother burst into flames, it had worked of course. Umbridge had been unable to trace anything back to them but her mother had, and boy had she yelled. Jessica had been sitting there for the best twenty minutes listening to the voice of Minerva McGonagall call her irresponsible, childish and disrespectful to her duty as Head Girl.<p>

And after that the Transfiguration Professor had congratulated the twins and Jessica on finally pulling a prank that was actually funny. Laughing the twins, joined by a smiling Dani, holding Fred's hand; had left the room talking amongst themselves.

Letting out another pleased sigh the Head Girl of Hogwarts leaned forward snatching her book off the coffee table, a smile on her face. She was about to resume her reading when a different hard-covered book came crashing down on her head, causing her to cry out in pain. Turning sharply she gave the person who hit her a lethal glare, shocked to see Remus glowering at her.

"What as that for!"

Remus let out a small hiss still glaring, "For being completely irresponsible! I told you to leave Umbridge alone!"

"She insulted me! I am not going to sit there and be abused Remus, it's bad enough I have permanent marks on my hands!"

Jessica gave a disgruntled snort as she fell back on the couch; if he wanted to be angry then he had that right. She for one had no desire to sit by and let that –woman- insult her and her family and get away with it. Jessica was tired of being threatened by people, sick and tired of it.

Opening her book the Head Girl attempted to return to her book when a pair of lips crashed down on her cheeks, looking up Jessica let out a sigh before turning to look at Remus, who was giving her a goofy grin.

"Okay, it's times like this that I truly believe you were, indeed, a Marauder"

Hogwarts Head Girl let out a small squeal quickly fell into laughter as she was pounced on by a laughing werewolf. Downstairs, Sirius and the rest of the house merely shook their heads as Jessica cried out the werewolf's name followed by a half-hearted threatened. Ending with Remus' feet on rapidly flying down the stairs.

Leaning forward Sirius motioned for Harry to lean in to him, "That, is what happens when you fall for a Slytherin"

The animagus laughed when his God-son flushed brightly and promptly told him to shut up before turning back to Hermione, who was ranting about not being included on the apparently, moronic, prank they had pulled.

* * *

><p>Like I said, a cute one-shot. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please read and review<p>

Love Jess!


End file.
